twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Lyons
Summary goes here! Abilities Former United States Marine. Trained in: Hand to hand combat, use of firearms, explosives, and helicopter piloting. Biological Profile Appearance Jake stands just under six feet tall with a compact but muscular build that her preserved from his days in the Marines. Time in the military has weathered his skin giving him a rugged appearance. Piercing blue eyes are deep set into his face with an intense gaze. He prefers to keep his light brown hair short cropped. His body bears a few tattoos commemorating the death of his brother, his Marine unit, and the name and birth date of his son Gabriel. There are also a number of scars covering his body, some aged and faded from active military duty, while others are fresh and healing from recent activities. Personal Belongings Glock9, Sig Sauer p226, Messenger Bag, Carbon steel folding utility knife, Leatherman Utility Tool, brass knuckles, spiked knuckles. Personality Jake is just a normal man trying to survive in extraordinary times. He is a pragmatist and knows that whenever a culture or people are faced with an invader of superior strength or technological advancement, said culture will eventually be wiped out. He doesn’t intend on proving it true yet again. Jake believes that mankind will adapt and survive if they are committed to the endeavor. During his service in the Marines, he was a dedicated soldier fighting against terror to preserve the ideals of his country, and now he is fighting to preserve not only his right to live, but the right of all humans. Like any man who has seen hard times and fought for survival, he has regrets that haunt him. He is a solitary beast that is driven by belief, anger, pain, and hope for a better tomorrow. He sees the world as a cold dark place where one must fight for survival and do whatever it takes. Jake also suffers from a slight paranoia because most meta humans have no outward sign of their affliction, and can easily blend in with normal people. History Jake Lyons was born in the American Midwest where God and country were usually one and the same. The men in his family history have usually chosen to serve in the military as far back as the American Revolution. After high school he chose to go to college, got his degree, and became a teacher. The terrorist attack of 9/11 changed his life when his brother was killed in the attack on the twin towers. He enlisted after his family received confirmation of the death when his body was found amid the rubble. Before shipping off to the Marines in 2002, he married his girlfriend so she could receive soldier’s benefits. In the Marines, he served in Iraq and Afganistan, first as infantry and then as a helicopter pilot. Shortly after his wife gave birth to a son, the government activated its option to extend his service. Desperate to get home to his family, Jake volunteered for duty in the bomb disposal unit as a means of making it home faster. He was trained to disarm IED’s in the field and took on the danger and stress. Despite his sacrifice, his wife left him for another man while he was deployed in the field. Once Jake finally made it home in 2008 he was alone and suffering from PTSD. In time he managed to deal with his trauma and put the war behind him, then started to rebuild his life. He went back to teaching Social Studies at a grade school in Oregon, where he kept to himself and lived a quiet life. When the great shift struck Jake watch the world around him change. It became a place ravaged by dangerous viruses, and creatures with powers that they misused with no regard for the safety of those around them. He knew from the lessons of history that human kind was in danger and he decided he would rather right back than go extinct. Relationships Allies Enemies Time Line Your character's timeline Trivia Any little bit of info you would like to add, like a few quotes, your character's strengths/weakness, likes/dislikes. This is more up to you.